The love train
by pandaneedshug
Summary: Sequel to Naughty birthday girl An epic story of a love train. Artie likes Tina who likes Rachel who likes Kurt who likes Finn who likes Rachel. What ever will happen If that not enough, meanwhile Sue has some plans for kurt. Big plans. Like Sylvester p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer / I in no way, have been associated with Glee, and will continue to not be associated with glee, unless somehow I manage to become a millionaire or something. That would be awesome. Hmm I wish I could have Glee for a Birthday present. Who wouldn't want to open a big box, and have the glee characters walk out? Anyway I don't own glee, Chris Colfer, or Adam lambert and his respective titles.**

**A / N:** Hello everyone its Darthspectrum again. I heard people complaining about way too many cliff hangers. Well too bad. This chapter is gonna end with a cliff hanger. Also I know that I left so many open one sided relationships, form Artie/Tina and Tina/Rachel and Rachel/Kurt and Kurt/Finn and Finn/Rachel. That is 5. Also even though 3 of them have Rachel in it, Rachel is still only my second main character. I guess you could say she was the leading actress. Kurt is my main character, and this story will be revolving mainly around him and his doings in it. This first chapter shall remain the same length as my other chapters (a bit more than 1 thousand words of story.) because I have a lot of other stuff to do. But I am updating daily, and it's my fic so no one can complain. You can't exactly take my fic from me. Well you could but I would report you. It's not nice. And I guess Ryan murphy could put it in his next glee episode, because this isn't copyrighted, and for all Ryan Murphy cares, he could be copying us all. He would get away with it. Also I'm sorry, but this chapter is gonna be choppy. Just to get into storyline for a new fanficiton. I promise my later chapters won't be like this one. Also once again I am speaking as though I have regular fans. Sorry, uhmm this is my third fic, it is a sequel to my "Naughty Birthday Girl" It is suggested you read it before this. Love you all. This is set right after my other fic. My other fic told a story of all the people. Like my other fic ended with them going to bed, this is them waking up the next morning.

dAb

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel was woken like she had the past 5 years of her life. At 6:00 exactly, her iPod going off on it's usually shuffle alarm. Today it was on "If I had you" from Adam Lambert. Rachel jumped up from her bed, running into her bathroom, quickly created a protein shake. She ran to her printer, plugged her phone in, and printed a new picture. Rachel walked over to her Tread mill, pulled off the picture of her name on an Emmy, and taped the new one to the wall. She stepped onto her treadmill, just as her second alarm for 6:10 beeped. '_Right on time as _usual'. Rachel started jogging on her treadmill, staring mistily eyed at the picture of a small male soprano

dAb

**Kurt's POV**

"Stop crying you are a pathetic mewling excuse for a cheerleader. You think this is hard? Try fighting your way from 90 miles into enemy territory, armed with a pickaxe, while dragging a wounded captive behind you. NOW THAT'S HARD." The cheerleaders were in their average pyramid formation. Their average, not the average. Sue though average was the most pathetic excuse for a thing in the world. No they had to do an upside down, spinning replica of Notre dame. It was 6:17 in the morning, a full 3 hour 3 hours before school started.

"Now hit the showers."

Kurt started walking towards the girl's locker room, when suddenly hot lips were pressed against his own. He quickly shoved the other person off, to see Brittany standing before him with an innocent look.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing. Rachel texted me asking me what your lips felt like, and I told her I forgot, so I kissed you to remember." Brittany smiled at that, and walked into the lockers, leaving a confused Kurt standing there.

"Lady Face gets over here." Suddenly Sue's amplified voice came ringing over the field.

Kurt turned around to see Sue waiting expectantly on the other side of the field. Sighing, he started walking towards her.

**Sue's POV.**

Lady face had finally reached him, after an entire span of 3 minutes. Couldn't he run over to her? No one keeps Sue waiting. "Yes Mrs. Sylvester?" Lady asked him in his ridiculously girl like voice again.

"Figgins wants the cheerleaders to perform at a charity event. The nerve of some men. My latest source of black mail has just been negated by that hair-psycho glee teacher, so I have to comply with this intentionally saboteur idea. We have to perform a cheerleading act for those Juvie girls. We are supposed to show them young, healthy, mature forms of physical release. I want you to sing "For you entertainment" as part of the act.

"But For you entertainment is a sex entertainment song Mrs. Sylvester, how in the world is that showing healthy forms of phys-?"

"Ok heres the deal. This Friday you gonna sing for you entertainment, in front of 900 girls who have previously broken the law." Sue smiled at this and dismissed the young teen gay 'Boy'.

dAb

**Tina's POV (**Later that day**)**

"Hey Tina hold on." Artie was rolling towards her, as hastily as the wheelchair let him.

"Hey Artie, it's good to see you." Tina grabbed the handles on the back of Artie's wheelchair, and started pushing him towards their next class.

"Tina, I was wondering how your weekend went at Rachel's. No one is telling me how it went. Did something happen?" Tina paled, paused, then continued walking.

"No, just her dads said she couldn't invite boys over, and there was confusion when she had Kurt over at her house."

"Ohhh."

"Yup."

"Hey Tina I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow. My dad's gonna be gone for that afternoon, and I needed help on my trig test." Tina was looking down hallway, completely oblivious.

"Tina, you just walked past our class. What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing I just blanked out. I would love to go to your house tonight Artie."

"Tomorrow Tina."

"Oh. Yah tomorrow then." With that they entered their class.

**Mercedes POV (**Surprise :P**)**

Tina walked into class right before the bell rang. She was pushing Artie on the wheel chair, and went to the back so they could take their respective seats. Oh how Mercedes wished she could get love like that. But Mercedes didn't like anyone in the school. Well besides Kurt, but she was past the romantically interested part. Now they were just friends. At that moment the teacher walked in, followed quickly by an distressed Puck, and Kurt.

Kurt was-

Kurt looked like a-

Kurt looked like a god.

His face was golden dusted, with metallic gold eyeliner. His face shone like the gods did in old Greek myths. He walked to the back, and sat down next to Mercedes. Then Mercedes saw the reason for the excessive makeup. All the way along his neck line were huge, and I mean huge, kiss marks.

dAb

And that is the end of chapter one. I do promise that next chapter will be longer, and won't just be a jumble of POVs. Anyway. If you are a writer you know what I mean when I say that I have a hole in my stomach that can only be filled by Reviews. And I mean literally. I can feel it. It's like this hollow feeling that doesn't go away until I see people who had reviewed on my story. A reminder. I got another Hate review, form a homophobic jerk. If you think that what I am writing isn't good, and you have the feeling that I shouldn't be writing this then don't read. All hate reviews will be deleted. Not that any so far has been about my lack of skills as a writer. Most have been homophobic. Homophobic people I am sorry to say, FUCK OFF.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer / Never have I owned glee. I don't own glee, never will, unless someone how I am blessed with a miracle. Like Ryan murphy dies and gives it to me in his will. Though I doubt that. I really really doubt that. Never met Ryan murphy, and I'm not even sure if I'm spelling his name right. I'm not a fan of Ryan murphy; I'm a fan of Glee, and Chris Colfer. Also I don't own Adam Lambert or the song For you entertainment. The thing I own is my OC that will be introduced in this chapter, and my Glee cds and DVDs. If you want to talk to someone who owns glee, join in the line of the thousands trying to send a tweet, or message to Ryan murphy under Facebook, twitter, or MySpace. **

**A / n. **Ok this is gonna be really short. Some of you were confused by this. I only tried to get the gears rolling, I know it was weird. Love you. Also I'm not sure whether I should have. This is devoted to Mercedes. Mainly cause I read someone Mercedes bashing in one of their fics. Not cool. Cause Mercedes is completely cool. See cheesy puns. Now laugh and you halfway to being a super-villain. Sorry this is gonna be the shortest chapter ever created.

Mercedes was dumbfounded. Kurt has large hickeys all over his neck. They were cleverly hidden by make-up, but Mercedes knew what to look for, after that one unfortunate incident…

"Hey Mercedes can I borrow a pencil?" Kurt was filling his perfectly manicured nails, talking as though he didn't have hickeys all over him.

"Uhmm Kurt why do you have uhmm. Those things all over you neck?"

"I'll tell you later. Come to my house tonight as 6."

"Uhmm ok." Mercedes had no idea what had gotten into that boy.

"OH and Mercedes?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"I still need a pencil."

"Oh yah" Mercedes reached into her bag to pull out her row of perfectly sharpened pencils.

"Don't you usually have a stockpile of pencils Kurt?" Mercedes was trying to be subtle, but it was obviously not working.

"Once again, 6 pm."

"Is there something you need to tell the class Mr. Hummel?" The teacher had finally noticed their whispering.

"I was just asking Mercedes for a pencil."

"Well get back to work." Well that was the end of it until glee.

**A bit later at glee club**

As Mercedes walked towards the Glee room, she noticed thumping coming from the room. Mercedes peered in, to see Puck pushing Kurt against the wall, kissing his life out of him.

WHOOP WHOOP

Even if it's gonna be the shortest chapter ever made on the earth, I still leave a cliff hanger. I'm sorry I'm just really busy, but i promised I would update daily. Sorry it should only be today that it is this short. Love you all my wondrous fake readers.


End file.
